


Night Games

by blakefancier



Series: Wanting Series [2]
Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard was not a bad man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Games

Howard was not a bad man. Despite his extensive fantasies, when he invited Steve to his tent for a drink, it really was only for a drink. But once in the tent, Steve fidgeted in his chair, staring down at the whiskey in his glass. Howard knew what it was, the adrenaline rush lingered after a good fight. And Steve had fought a good fight.

He got to his feet and walked behind Steve, putting a hand on his shoulder. Yes, Steve was practically vibrating. He shouldn't, but of course, he never did do what he was supposed to. He put his other hand on Steve and began to massage his shoulders.

Steve tensed further. "Mr. Stark--"

"Howard. Call me Howard, Steve." He ran his thumbs, firmly, up Steve's neck. "Relax. I'm very, very good at this. You'll like it, I promise."

Steve looked over his shoulder. There was something in his eyes that made Howard's gut twist. "I don't think I should, Mr. Stark."

"No one will disturb us. They..." He pressed his lips together before he started to babble.

And Steve just stared at him until he finally took a few steps back, his hands hanging uselessly at his sides.

"It's not fun, is it?"

"W-What?" Howard licked his lips.

"Being stared at like some lab experiment." Steve got to his feet in one, swift movement.

He bit back a gasp. "I'm not... I wasn't..."

There was a long pause as Steve contemplated him. "No, I suppose you weren't. What do you want?"

"You--" He swallowed hard and tried again. "You're tense. Let me help you. "

Steve frowned and slowly moved towards him. He tried to keep it together, but by the time Steve stood in front of him, he was practically panting, his dick hard as stone. "I don't think that's true. I think you want me to help you, Mr. Stark."

He shook his head.

"I like dames." Steve said it, but didn't move.

"So do I." He could step closer. He could run away. Instead, Howard reached over and laid his hand against the bulge in Steve's pants. He'd be delighted by the breathy little moan that escaped Steve's mouth if he weren't so terrified. "We're just friends helping one another out."

He had him. He almost had him. But then there was a noise, a crash, just outside his tent and someone was singing drunkenly. Steve practically jumped out of his skin, his eyes wide, his ears turning red.

"Thank you for the drink, Mr. Stark. I... I should go help put Dum Dum to bed."

"I wish you'd call me Howard," he said, but Steve was already gone.


End file.
